


Shower

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: "Hannibal almost laughs at this. Will Graham who is usually a twitchy, contorted, self questioning ball of repressed anxiety is naked in their shower, their shower, asking Hannibal to join him. This goes beyond flirting this is outright wantoness and Hannibal finds he adores it."





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of smut as I haven't written anything in a few days. Enjoy!

It's a simple thing. He must have seen Hannibal do this a thousand times. They have been living with each other, near each other, sharing space with each other for a month or so now. However, now Will thinks about it, they have not seen each other do something 'normal', something verging on homely, perhaps that's what tips this situation over the edge. They have been treating wounds and surviving. They have been stitching, sailing, collapsing in exhaustion. This particular scene was not something Will was prepared for. Hannibal led on their bed, _their bed_ , reading.

Will sees all of this from the doorframe of their small cabin. Seeing Hannibal stretched out lazily like a cat, bare chested and relaxed. Reading.

Wills eyes roam over Hannibal's chest, he has bare feet and Will's eyes find those too, the curve of the soles of his feet a beautiful arch.

"Is there something you wanted?" Hannibal doesn't even look up from the book he stopped reading the moment Will entered the room. He sees out of the corner of his eyes Will lick his lips and Hannibal smiles.

Will removes his t shirt and drops it on the floor this receives a raised eyebrow from Hannibal so Will knows he's not reading his book anymore. Will then removes his shorts and his boxers, leaving these on the floor also, he makes his way to the bathroom. Hannibal doesn't move as he hears the shower turn on.

"Are you coming?" Will shouts and Hannibal slowly places the book down, stands up, picks Will's clothes up from the floor and deposits them in the laundry hamper he then removes his own pyjama pants and walks into the bathroom.

The sight he is greeted with is a lovely one. Will Graham is under the shower facing the wall so Hannibal can appreciate the curve of his ass as water runs down it. Hannibal smiles. Will looks over his shoulder at Hannibal, "you joining?"

Hannibal almost laughs at this. Will Graham who is usually a twitchy, contorted, self questioning ball of repressed anxiety is naked in their shower, _their shower_ , asking Hannibal to join him. This goes beyond flirting this is outright wantoness and Hannibal finds he adores it.

Slowly Hannibal makes his way to the shower and stands behind Will, the water is now running over both of them. Hannibal reaches around with one hand to rest on Will's cock the other hand goes to Will's hair takes a hand full and pulls it towards him exposing Will's neck. The moan which leaves Will's mouth Hannibal feels as his tongue licks the length of Will's exposed skin.

"Will Graham what exactly do you want?" Hannibal fervently whispers into Will's ear.

In response Will grinds his ass against Hannibal's cock, "you" he says simply and Hannibal bites Will's neck.

Hannibal's cock already half hard is standing to attention at that, "you shall have me."

Will moans again and Hannibal grabs the soap from the alcove on the wall starts to lather Will's ass with it. Will is bucking up against Hannibal moaning and pleading, Hannibal puts the soap back and pushes two fingers inside Will. The noise this produces in Will is something akin to keening and makes Hannibal moan in response. He pushes his fingers as far as they will go until he finds the sweet spot of Will's prostate which he touches with relish.

Will is fast becoming incoherent, waves of need and pleading. Hannibal adds another two fingers while biting Will's neck again. Will screams with pleasure his head pressing even more on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal continues to fuck him with his fingers until Will is so hard that Hannibal can feel the heat of his cock under his fingertips. With his other hand Hannibal starts to pump Will's cock. Then he removes his fingers from Will and pushes his cock inside Will causing another wonderful scream.

Will is bracing himself against Hannibal, pushing himself as deep as he can. Will comes first gushing over Hannibal's hands as he is continues to fuck Will through his orgasm. Hannibal has to hold Will up as the orgasm wrecks his body. Hannibal comes with a long moan and they both end up leaning against the wall of the shower, Will pinned under Hannibal's weight.

"Fuck." Will finally managed as Hannibal pulls out.

Will turns to face Hannibal who has a grin on his face Will can't help but kiss away. They stand there under the running water kissing and roaming hands over each other until the water runs cold.

 

 


End file.
